one page and must contain a summary of the proposed activity suitable for dissemination to the public. It should be a self-contained description of the project and should contain a statement of objectives and methods to be employed. It should be informative to other persons working in the same or related fields and insofar as possible understandable to a technically liter- ate lay reader. This Abstract must not include any proprietary/confidential information. * Please click the add attachment button to complete this entry. 3736-APHL_Newborn_Screening_and_Genetic_Te Tracking Number: GRANT00388655 Attachments ProjectAbstractAddAttachment File Name Mime Type 3736-APHL_Newborn_Screening_and_Genetic_Testing_Symposium_-_Project_Aapplication/pdf bstract.pdf Tracking Number: GRANT00388655